


Lonely Hearts Club

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: This is a Clyde Valentine's AU I wrote a while back, the second chapter contains some very graphic smut and there's not much more that I can say than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> be ready for me to add a bunch of works to this tag, I want to make it a lot bigger okay because that's what Clyde deserves!

It was Valentine’s Day and you found yourself single once again, sad that you didn’t have anyone to celebrate or do anything romantic with. So you decided to go to the bar, really you just wanted to get a drink, hoping to have a little fun on this special occasion. To top it off, you decided to dress for the day, wearing a sexy little red dress that hugged your body. **  
**

When you walked in the bar you were almost relieved that no one was really there, not wanting to catch the attention of unwanted men. It was a Tuesday night after all, and not many patrons visited the bar. You sauntered into the bar, walking around its entirety as you decided where you’d sit for the night.

You didn’t notice the bartender leering at you, watching with wide eyes as you walked around the bar. He had seen you in town a few times before, at the store in your work uniform and he could hardly believe his eyes. Normally you were a sweet, innocent looking girl, or so he thought. But now you looked like you could knock a man out with one killer gaze, you were hotter than the fourth of July.

He already felt himself getting flustered just seeing you walk, trying to curb his own longing for you. His cheeks were already pink when you sat down, seemingly oblivious to him as you observed the bar. Then your eyes landed on his, your mouth opening in surprise as you looked at him.

How on earth had you missed this man? Clyde Logan was almost impossible not to notice, you always prided your ability to pick him out in a crowd. He was one wall of a man, sturdy with muscle you had no doubt was under those button up shirts he always wore. Your face felt hot as you started to think of all the things he could do to you with that muscle, just what it’d feel like to be pressed against him.

Clyde blinked, realizing he needed to actually do his job and not just stare at you. He didn’t know why you were looking him like that, or what it meant but he did know it made him feel even more hot. He already was beginning to regret his undershirt today, knowing that it’d only make the inevitable sweat stains worse.

He cleared his throat before asking, “How can I help you ma’am?”

You laughed at that, making him instantly regret calling you that. Why did he say that? There was no way in hell that you looked like a ma’am.

“Just call me Y/N, no need to be so formal,” You chuckled, smiling at him.

Your smile, directed towards him made him feel on fire. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

“Alright Y/N, what would ya like?” He was surprised that you weren’t staring at his arm, sure he knew you had seen it before but people always tended to stare at it. He wondered if you even noticed it at all.

“I’ll take a martini,” You continue smiling at him.

Clyde wanted to sigh, knowing that he’d have to take off his arm for this. He gave you a nod, beginning to unstrap his arm to prepare your drink.

You only watched in awe as he made your drink, smile widening as he did it all with one hand. “Now you didn’t have to get all fancy with it,” You teased, making Clyde crack a rare smile. You bit your lip, you knew Clyde Logan was a straight faced man and to see him smile warmed your heart. If this was how you were spending your Valentine’s Day you did not mind. In fact, you always had a little bit of a crush on the younger brother and getting him all to yourself was quite a pleasure.

Clyde took in a deep breath, he knew he needed to talk to you. It’d just be rude not to when you were all alone on Valentine’s Day, probably looking for some company at the bar. “So Y/n, you waiting for a date tonight or somethin’?” Clyde asked.

“No, no date just me. I know I must look silly all dressed up but it is Valentine’s Day,” You explained.

“Well believe me, you don’t look silly,” Clyde assured you. You look hot, is what he really wanted to say.

“Thanks Clyde,” You said, unable to stop your smile.

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” Clyde replied, making you smile even more. Was the Clyde Logan flirting with you? If you could blush your cheeks would be bright red right now.

“So Clyde, do you have a Valentine?” You asked him boldly.

Clyde sputtered, “N-no,” He hadn’t even thought of that. He never had a Valentine, no one would ever want to be his valentine being the reason why. He frowned remembering the rejections he got even as a little kid, girls saying no but asking him if Jimmy would be their Valentine.

“It looks like you and I are in the same boat then. I’ll be your Valentine, if you don’t mind of course,” You shrugged.

Clyde’s face turned back to beet red, “You wanna be my Valentine?” He asked in disbelief. He knew he was the only one here but you couldn’t be that desperate.

“Sure sugar, only if you’ll be my Valentine,” You winked at him.

Shit, you really were flirting with him. He didn’t know what to do, he felt so overwhelmed. It had been so long since a woman had showed any interest in him, much less a woman so beautiful and he wanted you bad too. Even if it was just for the day, he’d take any opportunity to call you his. “O-okay,” He agreed. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when you put your hand on his, heart racing.

“Hmm now what should we do?” You tapped your chin. Clyde only shrugged, completely clueless. “Oh I know! How about a kiss from my Valentine,” You grinned, ecstatic from your idea.

“You want a kiss from me?” Clyde almost shouted, completely bewildered.

“Yes I do Clyde, you don’t have to but-” You cut off by his lips softly kissing yours. He was about to pull away but your grabbed his face, kissing him back hard. You were more than satisfied from Clyde’s deep moan when you pressed your lips against his, he couldn’t help it he was already turned on and he could never control his voice.

With no one else in the bar there was nothing to stop Clyde from continuing to kiss you, hand finding itself in your hair as he leaned over the bar. You tugged his bottom lip between your teeth, before opening your mouth to his and allowing his tongue to slide between your lips. You felt yourself getting turned on just by how hungrily he was kissing you, knowing he must be feeling the same. You wrapped one arm around his neck for balance, as you found yourself leaning closer and closer to Clyde. His musky scent encircled you and lit up your senses, urging you to get even closer.

“Darlin’ if you keep moving your lips like that I might just have to take you home,” Clyde warned.

“Why don’t you? I’m yours,” You rested your forehead against his as you caught your breath.

Clyde pulled away to look at you, “D’you really mean that sweetheart?” He looked into your eyes for confirmation, and when you smiled and nodded he knew what he had to do. “Alright then, I’m closing up early and I’m taking you home.” Clyde exited from behind the bar in a hurry, “And then I’m going to take care of you,” He briefly cupped your cheek, giving you a chaste kiss, a hungry look in his gaze.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde led you out of the bar with his hand on the small of your back, lips slightly curved upwards at the prospect of taking you home. He just felt giddy, he hadn’t done anything like this in a long time, picking up girls at the bar was more of Jimmy’s thing. Besides, it was all because of you that this was even happening, and that excited him even more. **  
**

He opened the door to his truck for you, his hand supporting your waist as he helped you into your seat. Not that you needed it, but he’d take any excuse to have his hands on you right now. His fingers itched to run over your body, unfortunately that’d be inappropriate of him in this situation. He wanted to respect you by taking you home and laying you on his bed. He wasn’t some horny teenager so he could wait. Clyde wanted to do things right with you.

He also wanted to tear that red dress right off you, grope your flesh in his hands, but he had to be patient. Clyde sighed, this was gonna be a long drive. He smiled when he felt your head resting on his shoulder, quickly looking over to see you closing your eyes. “Are ya tired sweetheart?” He asked with concern.

“Nah, I’m just enjoying this,” You shrugged, inching closer to him.

“Good, cause I want you to enjoy…this,” Clyde’s brows furrowed as he reflected, trying to figure out exactly what this was. Would it be a one night thing? Where you’d scurry off in the morning, avoid making eye contact afterwards. He didn’t want that, he wasn’t a one night kinda man, he wanted more than that. Still, he didn’t know how to say that and if one night was all you were willing to give him he’d take it. He just had to make sure to protect his heart in the process. It had been more than a long time for him, and he knew that this was going to leave a lasting impact.

“You don’t have to be nervous with me Clyde,” You assured him, placing your hand on his thigh. Clyde clenched his jaw, eyes darting to your hand quickly before resuming their focus on the road. If he wasn’t using his hand to drive, he would’ve had his hand on your thigh the entire time. Nothing got him going more than a woman’s set of thighs, especially yours.

Of course, it wasn’t long before your hand on his thigh decided to wander upwards, testing Clyde’s reaction. You smirked as you saw a tent forming in his pants, his hand tightly gripping the steering wheel. “Darlin if you move your hand any higher I may just crash the car,” Clyde warned you with a nervous chuckle.

“Alright then, I’ll just leave my hand right here,” You left it on his inner thigh, just centimeters from grazing his erection. You smirked as Clyde cursed under his breath, as you leaned closer to place a kiss on his neck.

Clyde was speeding as he thought of all the things that he wanted to do to you, all the ways that he wanted to have you, to make you cum. He licked his lips thinking of your pussy, dripping wet for him. His cock twitched as he thought what it’d feel like to fuck your pussy, warm and wet muscle squeezing him tight. His cheeks were hot as his mind went to filthier and filthier places, running rampant with his fantasy.

Finally, Clyde sighed as he pulled up to his trailer. “It’s not much, but it’s mine,” He told you.

You smiled at him, pecking his cheek. “Thanks for taking me here Clyde.”

Clyde’s breath hitched as he looked at you in in the dark, you were so perfect he couldn’t believe he was about to do this, that he was about to have you in his home. He got out first, getting to your side to open the door for you before you had the chance to open it yourself. He wanted to be a gentleman for you after all.

He opened the door for you to his trailer as well, even going as far as offering you something to drink. You appreciated his politeness, but you didn’t want to waste any time. Instead of replying to him you kissed Clyde, wrapping your arms around your neck. “Now I thought you said you were gonna take care of me Clyde,” You teased him, twirling a lock of his hair around your finger.

“I was-I just,” Clyde’s brows furrowed, and he shook his head. He needed to stop blabbing like a fool, he took your hand that was playing with his hair and brought it to his lips for a kiss, before leading you to his bedroom.

“That’s more like it,” You smiled.  

This time you let Clyde take the lead, his large hand holding your cheek as he kissed you. He was gentler this time, lips pressing against your softly as his nose brushed against your cheek. His tongue moved against yours languidly, before he pulled it back to kiss you with his lips. You were filled with the taste of him, his hand emanating warmth against your cheek.

His lips became incessant as he backed you against the bed, you not noticing and falling back against it. You opened your eyes and laughed, looking up to see Clyde’s warm smile. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, pulling it off and the one he wore underneath afterwards. You stared in awe at him, you didn’t expect to see so much muscle. That wasn’t something that you’d expect from someone like Clyde, but you sure liked it.

Clyde became shy under your gaze, worrying that you didn’t like what you saw. He knew he was too…big, all over. He didn’t wanna overwhelm you, or worse hurt you. You could tell that he was uncomfortable by his red cheeks and downcast gaze.

“C’mere baby I want to touch you,” You beckoned him, patting the space besides you as you sat up. Clyde nodded, uncertain as the mattress dipped from his weight. He put his hands in his lap, hoping to hide the size of his erection. Normally being well hung was something to be proud of, but Clyde knew that was unrealistic. On numerous occasions women had taken one look at him and said no, it was just too much for them to handle.

You swung your leg over his thighs to straddle him, eyes widening when you felt how big he was underneath you. You licked your lips as your grinded against him, excited for this challenge. You had heard rumors, but nothing could prepare you for this.

“You don’t have to take me if you don’t wanna, I just wanna take care of you,” Clyde reassured you, looking into your eyes.

“While that’s generous of you, I want all that you have to offer Clyde,” You purred, rubbing your hand along his bulge. Clyde’s eyes snapped shut, a strained moan passing through his lips. God it had been too long, he forgot how good it felt to get this sort of attention from someone else.

“Are you sure sweetheart? Because most think that I’m too much to handle,” Clyde asked with genuine concern in his voice.

“Well it might take a little warming up, I want as much of you inside of me as I can take,” You winked at Clyde.

“Greedy girl,” He shook his head, you didn’t know what you were saying.

You hummed, dipping your head to kiss along his chest as your hand continued to toy with his cock. Clyde looked down at you with absolute admiration as he watched you plant your lips against his skin, his hips giving an involuntary buck from the friction of your hand. How such a wonderful woman was all over him right now was beyond him, especially with his terrible luck.

“Darlin’ I’m gonna need you to lie back, gotta make sure you’re good and ready for me,” Clyde commanded you.

You eagerly obeyed, excited for whatever he was planning to do to you. Your eyes went wide when you heard the sound of fabric ripping, “Clyde!” You looked down to see your dress torn in half.

“S’alright sweetheart I can buy you a new one,” Clyde grunted, more keen on admiring the skin before him. You were wearing a matching red set of lingerie underneath, which looked absolutely gorgeous against your skin. Clyde dove to your breasts hungrily, kissing all over as his hand grabbed your ass. You whimpered at his touch, feeling wetness from your bodies response. He took his time as he discovered exactly where to touch and kiss you, listening to each little noise you elicit.

Your hands roamed the broad expanse of his chest, boldly tweaking his nipples before gliding up to squeeze his shoulders. Clyde moaned when you touched his nipples, no woman had ever been that bold with him and it was surprisingly arousing. His still clothed boner brushed against your leg as his metal arm braced his weight, he didn’t realize how much he was rubbing himself against you, practically humping your leg he was so damn horny.

Feeling too hot in his shorts, he took them off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. You ogled his bulge openly, mouth watering at the size of him. Clyde more confident and incredibly turned on chuckled, “You like that babygirl? Like seeing how fucking hard I am for you?” His eyes darkened when you nodded, shaking his head. “You’re too good for me,” He stroked your cheek.

His eyes flitted down to your chest, a smile on his face when he thought of something. You cursed as Clyde tore through your bra, freeing your breasts from their constraints. He looked like he had just found a goldmine staring at your bare breasts, mesmerized by how soft they look. “Mmmm,” Clyde moaned, feeling your soft skin against his nose as he kissed your breasts. “These are nice, real nice,” He said, kneading a breast in his hand.

You laughed at Clyde’s fascination at your chest, which turned into a moan as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He spent equal time with each breast, careful to give both of them the same amount of attention. You wanted more but you wanted this to last, just the feeling of his warm hands against you made your heart do flips in your chest. And the way that he continuously praised you, just worshipped your body made you feel so…loved, even if you had never done this before with this man.

Clyde’s eyes were half lidded when he looked up at you, heart dropping when he saw the loving look in your eyes. He quickly looked away, knowing that if he looked a second longer you’d have his whole heart. The way you looked at him, like he was the only man in the world–he had to be mistaking it, it was too good to be true.

So he turned his attention to your squirming thighs instead, which he always had in the back of his mind. He placed his hand between them, parting them for better access. He would be merciful and not tear your panties off, because he wanted to keep those. Seeing your pussy made him curse, glistening from your arousal, “Fuck.” He spread your labia apart with his fingers, cursing even more as he felt the wetness coat his fingers, “Fuck, godamnit, so fucking perfect and good,” Clyde praised.

Your heart raced, never having heard a man talk about you in such a way. And you’d never had a man eat you out the way that Clyde did either, so thoroughly that you could say you were truly being fucked by his tongue. His hand tightly gripped your thigh, using his nose to press against your clit as he worked you open with his mouth. But as much as he wanted to eat your pussy all night, he needed to get you ready for him.

He loved watching you as he slid a finger inside of you, then adding more fingers as he curled them up and back inside you. Not being able to use his cock meant that he was fairly skilled in other ways, glad he still had one hand left to use. “Oh Clyde,” You moaned, you knew you were getting close.

“Fucking hell your pussy juices taste so good,” Clyde groaned as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. He was so hungry for you, he knew this night wouldn’t be enough. No afterwards he’d crave you, crave your pussy so much that it’d torture him. It didn’t take long for him to become addicted to you.

Clyde normally was a polite man, to hear such vulgarities come from his mouth was unheard of. Which only made it even hotter to hear, with that honeyed deep accent of his. “Please Clyde I’m ready for you, I want your cock,” You pleaded, your cunt clenching as it craved to be filled.

“You’ve been so good darlin’, how can I say no? Now just let me know if its too much,” He told you.

You bit your lip as Clyde took off his boxers, cock springing free from its confines. You couldn’t help but stare at it, not when it was so thick and long, probably the biggest you’d ever taken. A part of you was excited to feel the stretch, be completely full of him and connected in such an intimate way.

You spread your legs wider for him, trying to relax as you felt the tip prodding your entrance. It’d be a tight fit, that’s for sure. It burned slightly as he entered, stretching you wide, but in a way it felt good. Clyde even had to pause for a moment, not used to the sensation of you squeezing him so tight. “Ahh sweetheart, could you relax a little for me,” He hissed.

“I’m trying I-ooh,” You moaned as you felt yourself relax, enough so that he slid right in without resistance and right to the hilt.

“Oh fuck-fuck!” Clyde looked down to see your pussy swallowing him whole, a sight that he’d only dreamed of seeing. Sweat beaded on his brow as he was already panting, overwhelmingly hot just from being turned on. “Y/N,” He moaned as you clenched around him, closing his eyes tight as he just tried not to cum right there and then.

“You can move Clyde,” You said breathlessly. He nodded, unable to speak.

Even more curses spilled from his tongue as he began thrusting into you, coming completely undone by being inside you alone. “I’m sorry sweetheart, it’s been so long. I-I won’t last,” He warned you.

“That’s okay, I’m in the same boat with how well you worked your tongue,” You panted. Clyde smiled, proud of himself for that. He wanted to make you feel good, wanted to make you cum. Because he knew it wouldn’t take much for him.

You wrapped your legs around him, giving him deeper access as you used what little energy you had left to move your hips up against him. You took any friction you could get on your clit, Clyde making sure to grind against you with each thrust so you could get it. You looked up at him, seeing that he was in heaven with all of the sensations. Plump lips slightly parted and moans and grunts tumbled out, Clyde’s eyes closed shut as he was unable to look at you.

“Clyde, look at me, look at me when you cum,” You directed him, cupping his face with your cheek. He couldn’t help but listen, he knew it was a bad idea, he could feel his heart swell as he looked in your eyes. They were just so loving, so kind…so welcoming that one look swallowed him whole. He didn’t know just how much he needed this, craved this intimacy. Loneliness was a real killer.

He came inside you first, still lightly rocking his hips throughout his orgasm to help you get to yours. With all that lead up to it your orgasm was long and enduring, buzz of pleasure still in your mind for quite some time after you reached your peak. Savoring the moment Clyde remained inside you until he began to soften, not wanted to leave your heat.

He was exhausted now, rolling off you and onto his back as he took a moment to rest. You took that chance to go to the bathroom quickly, not knowing how heavy it weighed on Clyde. It wasn’t long for you to be away from him, but he couldn’t help the deep sadness that filled his chest. He just tried not to cry as he clenched his fist, trying to will himself to believing that you were coming back.

When you slipped under the sheets beside him, curling up against his still sweaty chest, he knew his heart was long gone. You’d always be more than just a Valentine to him. He just tried not to let out the whimpers bubbling in his chest as he thought of how you’d leave him the next day, chest aching as he thought of you being apart from him. It felt like you were a piece of him now, _he needed you._

After a long silence of listening to each other’s breaths, Clyde almost having drifted off, you spoke. “Would you ever want to do that again sometime?” You brushed your hand on his chest, lifting your head to look at him.

Clyde let out a sob, covering his eyes with his hand so you couldn’t see his tears even if you could see his bottom lip trembling. That had you worried, wanting to soothe him at seeing him so upset. “Yes,” He answered you in a broken whisper.

You smiled, peppering kisses all over his cheek and nose as you cupped his face in your hands. “Clyde Logan you’re one amazing man,” You smiled at him. Clyde uncovered his eyes to look at you, not caring if you saw his tears as he needed to know if you meant it. When he saw that same warmth in your eyes as before, that perfect smile on your face he knew. You were the woman for him.


End file.
